<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Je L'ai Vu Assez D'amour, Mais Je Ne L'ai Jamais Vu Vous by CookieBeast12</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25833625">Je L'ai Vu Assez D'amour, Mais Je Ne L'ai Jamais Vu Vous</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieBeast12/pseuds/CookieBeast12'>CookieBeast12</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Can't think of any other tags, Comedy, F/F, Français | French, Hiding in Plain Sight, Paris (City), Romance, Romantic Comedy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:35:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25833625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieBeast12/pseuds/CookieBeast12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ella Benoist and Peter Parker seemed to be attracted to one another, they're in the same classes, they've both gotten spots on the Decathalon Team, and they both are going as exchange students to France, she's been living there for a month, while he just got there, Peter tries to keep his secret hidden, but Ella so happens to be a secret CIA assigned to the living quarters of Gregor Lacanth, They've both got secrets, thing is... Can they keep them hidden</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Je L'ai Vu Assez D'amour, Mais Je Ne L'ai Jamais Vu Vous</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ms. Benoist, You with us?" The voice came out of nowhere and she half jerked half flinched at the title, her eyes darting up to meet her Director's eyes staring intently into the icy blue orbs, Ella gave a brisk nod, her spine shivered at the sudden feeling of the cold room,  well shit, she'd been caught dozing off again, this was definitely going on her record, Ella could see it clearly: Ella Benoist, susceptible to day-dreaming, and... puppies. She sighed into her palm,  eyeing the other agents warily.</p><p>"We got a code C-16," She straightened her crooked spine and turned to look at the high tech monitor, a face flashing briefly, A handsome white man, 6'0 205 Lmbs, left face covered in scar tissue, Ella took mental notes of the man's appearance, eagerly awaiting who would take the mission, "This man is wanted for stealing the 'Friday's Evening' 'Eve's Apple' and 'Red Garments' (Idk just came up with those) we have reason to believe he is in contact with his nephew "Avril Greddon" He lives in Paris," Ella scooted to the edge of her seat, the cold table digging into her wrists as she was resting them.</p><p>"Ms. Benoist, you will be taking the case" The cream-colored file thudded blankly on the table in front of her, she stared at it. Stared at it some more, she was taking the C-16 case! it was a thick file, pages folded neatly under the cover. She glanced at Director Avent who was waiting for her response. Ella licked her lips, trying to hydrate her now dry mouth.</p><p>"Thank you ma'am" She managed to cough out, her fingers shaking with excitement, Ella glanced at the others, they looked disappointed, shooting her annoyed looks. Her leg shook from the anticipation.</p><p>"You will go to Paris, undercover as an exchange student, using your school background and your real name. Track down the suspect, and find out everything. Bring back the information and we'll take care of the rest."</p><p>"Yes Ma'am"</p><p>Time Skip </p><p>"-orry I'm late!"</p><p>"Peter this is your fourth tardy, I'll have to report the next one"</p><p>"Yes I unde-" </p><p>Ella glanced up from picking at her nails, eyeing Peter and Mr. Harringtion with a bored interest, she rolled her eyes, focusing back at the raised fold in the cartilage, Peter looked out of breath - From running, Tired- late night? and he looked guilty- being late. Ella huffed, drawing the attention of a reading Michelle, who was reading 'The Night Of Slumbers' she quirked an eyebrow in Ella's direction, to which Ella gave a shrug, trying to suddenly immerse herself in their Biology papers, she stared hard at the questions, the black words coming out of focus for her and she stifled a groan, Ella sat up, her sudden headache worsening, she placed a cool hand to her burning forehead at tried to focus.</p><p>Peter took a seat behind her and she gave him a glare. The headache pounding at her skull, blood pumping and ears hot. She leaned her head back to face him, soft golden hair running down her face as she did so.</p><p>He exasperatedly threw up his arms, letting out a tired exhale, "What I do this time?!" She smirked into the sleeve of her sweatshirt, golden eyes meeting his and blinking innocently, "C'mon Ella, I'm always doing something wrong." she heard him sit back, crossing his arms, he breathed out a muttered sentence that suspiciously sounded like an 'I'll never understand women.'</p><p>"You've done everything Parker, my head hurts like H.e.l.l" She adjusted her position in the seat, her spine cracking at the sudden twist she did when Peter softly pulled at her hair, she threw him the finger before turning back to work on the questions, the headache still pounding in her eyes, Peter smirked, his hot breath falling onto her neck and she swept her hair back to hit him in the face. </p><p>"Not my fault," He replied blankly. he gave her a look, fingers pulling at his baggy sweatshirt, must be hot in here.</p><p>"Yes your fault."</p><p>"That's not even right," Peter rolled his eyes, even as she turned leaning close, he leaned in to hear her better.</p><p>"A girl is always right," she replied, low and dangerous, Peter jerked back surprised, a flash of familiarity crossed his face, "Just so you know, I'm going to Paris" She put on a sweet french accent, popping the 'p' "Exchange student crap, Tomorrow I'll be fighting that war against the aliens with my baguette sword"</p><p>Peter snorted, giving her another look, "Wait... Your serious?! Ella that's amazing, where to?" The class was continued silently, her biology paper lay there untouched.</p><p>"ENS Paris-Saclay or something, I don't really know, but it also means you won't have to deal with me for the rest of the year" She smiled thinly, flicking lazily at the pencil on his desk, he grabbed it unintentionally, putting it gently in his bag.</p><p>"That's really great, when do you leave"</p><p>"I just said asshole, tomorrow" She lightly knocked him on the head, his eyes glaring holes into her soul, "Keep your ears open,"</p><p>"Have fun in France, Ms. Benoist,  I think I'll be seeing you there" He said slyly, getting up as the bell rang, his seat scraping soflty on the tile floor of the classroom, standing to run out the door leaving quickly.</p><p>"Wait, Parker! what the hell does that mean? Parker!" He was gone before she could say anything, well shit.</p><p>Ella paused pressing the tip of her pencil to her mouth, eyes unfocused staring silently at the now empty doorway, until. </p><p>"Shit I'm going to be late!!"</p><p>School passed by quickly, and unfortunately, Peter would not tell her anything, so she went home without information, she felt blank without it, trying to keep herself from not focusing on her homework was pretty hard, the Calc tried to fit its way into her head, but she ignored any train of thought that included math, or any subject for that matter. She frowned at the frustration, instead choosing to learn more French</p><p>"Ella dinner!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>